


Intuition

by LadyReaver



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReaver/pseuds/LadyReaver
Summary: The Inquisitor has a strong sixth sense.





	

Iron Bull watched as Dorian and the Inquisitor laughed together at a table in the Herald's Rest. Dorian lightly touched the man's shoulder, his hand running down his arm suggestively. By now everyone in Skyhold knew about their relationship. Grabbing his axe, Iron Bull walked by towards the door.

Too bad, he thought. I would've gone for the Vint myself. The door closed behind him as he called for Krem to set up the practice dummies

\-----

Alec suddenly tensed, his green eyes turning sharp. Dorian noticed his lover's change in mood. "What's wrong?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, the Inquisitor scowled. "I felt... a disturbance..."

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I first found out Iron Bull and Dorian could hook up :3


End file.
